All Summer Long
by LiveHappy247
Summary: This series is going to continue over the Summer and basically have A LOT of Delena fluff, enjoying the break before Elena goes off to college.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So Elena has finally chosen Damon, no strings attached! AND…it is summer…AND Elena will be living at the Salvatore Mansion with Damon. This series is going to continue over the Summer and basically have A LOT of Delena fluff, enjoying the break before Elena goes off to college. Since Julie Plec said that we would be able to enjoy Delena for a while and the series doesn't cover what happens during the Summer, I am writing this fic. Also, Damon and Elena aren't going to know about Stefan because they figured he left town. **

**This first chapter is going to be about a town barbeque/potluck in the forest and near the falls a couple days after graduation.**

Elena's POV

I shove two uncooked apple pies into the oven of the Salvatore's massive kitchen. I stand barefoot wearing just my underwear and one of Damon's t-shirts. I set the kitchen timer for an hour just as Damon comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He rests his head on my shoulder and a smile spreads quickly across my face.

"You know…that pie has to bake for a while," Damon says with his usual teasing voice, "and I'm already shirtless."

I turn around in his arms and he presses his perfect lips to mine as we lean up against the counter. He quickly spins around and lays me on top of the kitchen island before climbing on top.

"You know, I just wiped the counters," I sigh while he kisses my neck.

"Then I guess you'll have to wipe them again and again until we're done here."

I sigh happily, letting him take me there in the middle of the room.

We end up taking a quick shower together and I put on my little black bikini underneath my florally dress. Damon wears his swimming trunks and a t-shirt, although I'd prefer if he just swam naked.

The sun shines brightly in the afternoon sky and the barbeque is buzzing with people, laughter, and joy. Damon and I pull into the makeshift parking area in his blue Camaro. When we get out of the car, Damon hurries over to my side so he can escort me to the party.

Caroline hurries over to us giving me a tight hug after I set the pies on the dessert table. Glancing around us, I feel finally content. Although Jeremy can't come out in public because people think that he is dead, I am thrilled that he is alive. I just wish that Bonnie would come back from visiting her mom's so I can thank her.

"Elena!" Caroline squeals, "We HAVE to talk about college. We can go anywhere, but the question still stands; WHERE?!"

Her excitement over the simple _human-like_ experiences makes me happy.

"Absolutely. Just tell me when and where." Caroline just claps her hands with excitement. "But right now, we are going to get some food," I say, about to pull Damon towards the grill.

"Wait! I can't believe I haven't told you yet," her eyes open wide with shock, "Klaus is letting Tyler back into town. I just can't seem to reach him on his phone, but I will find him, even if it takes me ten years."

"Oh, Caroline, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you. It was the best graduation present anybody could ever give me." In her eyes, I could see her fighting affection for a terrible man who was softened by a bubbly teenage girl.

After Damon and I get some food, we mingle with some of my other high school friends and other towns people.

"Hey, I am going to go get a drink, can I get you anything?" Damon asks before he leaves me with a couple of friends to talk.

When he comes back I have already slipped out of my dress to go for a swim.

"Oh, I see how it is. You've decided to start without me," Damon hands me my drink while quickly drinking his so he can put his hands on me instead.

"Not in public, Damon," I whisper while he rubs his hands up and down my torso.

"I know." He pulls his t-shirt off and tosses it aside and continuing feeling me up.

"I said not in public," I smile, tossing my drink to the side, right as I hold on tight to him and fling us over the waterfall and into the water hole.

When we reach the surface again, people are cheering and whistling. I even heard one teenage boy shout out "yeah! Get some!"

Damon holds onto me, keeping both of us afloat. We kiss a little bit, but restrain ourselves slightly since there are several others trying to enjoy the water as well.

As the night begins to settle in, the fires begin to blaze and the teenagers get a little bit more risky with the contents of their solo cups.

"I hope my brother is ok," I finally whisper to Caroline and Damon as we sit on a bench around the fire, "I wish he was here to have fun with us. He gets revived back to life and I'm out here partying without him."

Damon sighs and gulps the last little bit of his drink before pulling the car keys out of his pocket.

"How about this; I'll go back to the house and hang out with little Gilbert and Caroline brings you back to me after a little bit more drinking and hanging with your friends," Damon suggests, "I'm sure he wants to have the 'I'll kill you if you hurt my sister' talk anyways."

I am about to protest, but Damon plants his mouth over mine and holds me there. "I'll see you at home," he whispers before disappearing. I close my eyes and smile really big and Caroline notices.

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?" she purses her lips together.

I swallow hard, knowing that she may never come to accept Damon, but nod my head anyways.

"Then I can't complain." Caroline shrugs her shoulders and I pull her into a tight hug because everything was practically perfect.

**Please review & let me know what you think! If you have requests for future chapters, please let me know! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! As long as you guys keep reading & reviewing, then I will keep updating, so enjoy!**

**Here is the Damon & Jeremy talk continuing over from last chapter. **

Damon's POV

I found Jeremy in the library with a diary and pen in hand, just like his sister often does.

"Oh, so you're an aspiring author too?" I say with my usual dry humor.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Oh you know, your sister was worried and figured she should come babysit you, but I swooped in to save the day instead. And now here I am." Jeremy rolls his eyes and continues writing in his journal while I pour two glasses of Bourbon. Handing one to him and keeping one for myself, I take a seat on the chair adjacent to where Jeremy resides. We sit in utter silence until Jeremy puts his notebook on the end table and just stares at the floor, as if he were in deep contemplation.

"You know, I may give you a lot of shit, but I am glad you're back," I say breaking the pause.

"You're only glad that I'm back because Elena is happy," Jeremy retorts.

"Maybe, but I care about her more than anything and if being friends with you makes her happy, then I can do that," I take a brief moment to take another drink, "but believe it or not, she isn't the only reason that I'm happy you're here."

Jeremy doesn't say anything to that. He just swirls the liquid in his glass before finishing it off and pouring himself some more.

"Thanks, but," he finally begins, "I still think you can be kind of an asshole."

"Save it, little Gilbert," I hold up my hand for him to stop, "Elena already gave me the 'you're a terrible person' talk."

"Wait, I'm not finished," he continues, "I think that she changes you into something better and you change her too. And I'm ok with that."

I nod at him thankfully for his "approval" and stand up to leave.

"But if you hurt her…I'll kill you," Jeremy threatens although we both know I could rip his heart out with barely the twitch of a muscle, but I do appreciate his protective instincts regarding his sister.

"Will do, sir," I nod before leaving the room.

I head to my room where I get undressed and slip into the shower where I just stand and let the water rush over my body. Only about 5 minutes later do I feel Elena's slender hands slip around my torso while she presses her beautiful body to me and lays her head on my upper back.

"You're back early?" I ask her quietly.

"I know," she sighs, rubbing some body wash all over my chest and back before making her way down each of my legs. "I knew where I wanted to be and who I wanted to be with and being at the party without you didn't satisfy either of those conditions."

I smirk slightly, "And how about now?" I help wash her body before washing her beautiful brunette hair.

"Now, everything is perfect."

We finish showering and drying off before putting on pajamas and climbing into bed. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close to me.

"I talked to your brother," I whisper.

"Oh? What did you say?"

"You know, the usual when somebody is resurrected from the dead," I tease.

"Haha, very funny," she says back, elbowing me in the ribcage.

"Ow!" I say jokingly and then snuggle in tighter to her. "I just told him that I was glad to have him back and he said that he would kill me if I hurt you."

"Ooooh, I'd watch your back if I were you."

"I know. I guess this means no more out of line snarky commentary or rash decision making since Jeremy's got me on his probation list."

Elena laughs and then is quiet, but right when I think that she has fallen asleep, she speaks ever so softly.

"I love you."

I smile, relishing in the moment before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," I murmur back, but she is already asleep.

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter because you all are awesome!**

**Klaus calls Caroline up, inviting her, Damon, and Elena to take a trip to Vegas.**

Elena's POV

We sit on the bed in Damon's bedroom or our bedroom, more or less, searching the web for various colleges to visit before they made the decision as to where the three of them would go.

"I'm thinking somewhere relatively close to here so we can come back to visit friends and family," I offer, very aware of Damon's continual residence in Mystic Falls.

"You mean close to Damon, right?" Caroline laughs. "I don't care if we stay near home, just as long as wherever we go has an awesome party scene."

"You got it," I laugh just as Caroline's phone starts to ring. She picks up without even checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" she answers in her usually perky voice.

"Hello, Caroline," Klaus's voice resonates on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much except the incessant annoyances of life."

"Well, I can't help you with your problems because Elena and I are trying to figure out plans for college. Some of us are still trying to grow up even if our bodies have ceased to develop."

"I can't tell if that was insult to my maturity, but to your first remark regarding your inability to assist me on my overall weariness, I must protest."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know that in two days there are three first class seats available on a 4:30 pm flight to Las Vegas from Richmond International airport and one ticket from the New Orleans airport."

"You're going to have to do a little bit better to convince us to drop what we're doing and fly to Vegas."

"Hmm, let's see…I saved Damon from that wretched werewolf venom and you from the ghost witches back from the dead and gave Tyler his freedom back. If I must say so myself, it seems to me like you owe me one."

Caroline sighs and glances my way to see my opinion. I shrug, obviously not being opposed to Vegas or a vacation with my boyfriend.

"Alright, Elena and I are in, but I can't say the same for Damon."

"He'll come, just give me an hour or two later tonight and he will definitely be in," I smile while Caroline just whacks me with a pillow, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Well then it is settled," Klaus affirms, "I'll buy the tickets and e-mail the boarding passes to you."

"Awww, buying our tickets? You must want something," Caroline teases.

"Just you, sweetheart, just you." With those words, Klaus hangs up.

After we got Damon to agree to the trip, Caroline and I went shopping for new outfits to wear partying and at the casinos.

"Does everybody have their boarding pass?" Caroline enters our room as Damon and I scramble around still trying to pack our suitcases even though our plane takes off in just an hour and a half.

"Ha. I'm doing good just to be dressed right now," Damon smirks. I roll my eyes, but can't help but smile.

"Not funny, Damon. We need to be leaving like right now."

"Calm down, Barbie. We are almost ready," Damon zips up his suitcase and then we all pile into Caroline's car to get to the airport.

We get through security without any problems and make it to our gate with time to spare, thanks to Caroline's lead foot, going at least double the speed limit.

The first class section of the plane has three seats on each side of the aisle.

Caroline takes the window while I sit in the middle and Damon takes the aisle seat. The whole way there we drink martinis and wine while talking about the little things that we had so easily neglected during the chaos of supernatural drama. When we got off the plane, Damon and I walked hand in hand while Caroline led the way, but stopped suddenly when she saw Klaus waiting for us at the gate.

"I hope you had a pleasant flight, but we really must get going because the limousine is waiting outside. I have already sent somebody to retrieve your luggage at baggage claim."

Caroline just walks slowly up to him with a big smile on her face. He lifts her hand slowly to his lips and kisses it ever so gingerly. "Shall we?" he asks, motioning to the door.

"So where are we staying?" Caroline questions, still staring out the window.

"At a hotel," Klaus's voice is ambiguous, leaving Caroline frustrated. As we pull into Vegas, I'm sure my eyes get as big as the moon as I take in all the lights and beautiful architecture.

"Is there ok?" Klaus asks as the limo pulls into the Bellagio.

The looming building is brilliant with lights and impressive architecture.

"I hope the two bedroom penthouse suite is ok with all of you."

"Ok?" I look at him with eyes of wonder, "that are incredible."

"Don't worry, dearest Caroline. The penthouse suite has two bedrooms, one of which has two beds, so I won't be robbing you of any privacy or personal space."

"Klaus," Caroline looks at him with astonished eyes, "you got us one of the most luxurious suites in a five star hotel. I could care less about personal space, but I do appreciate the thought."

We follow the concierge into gorgeous lobby with beautiful marble flooring and a ceiling made of brightly colored glass flowers. The distinct clicking of heels on the flooring sends shivers up my spine; either that or the gentle touch of Damon's hand on my lower back.

The bellhops take all of our luggage and lead us up to our room. Our suite is just as impressive as the rest of the hotel with a powder room and wet bar on either side of the foyer and a beautiful living room accompanied by a dining room off to the left. On the left end of the suite is a bedroom with one king size bed and a spacious bathroom. On the right end of the suite is another bedroom with two beds and a connecting bathroom as well. The entire suite is furnished in warm chocolate and beige colors with splashes of bright colors in various flower arrangements and art.

"Wow!" I allow my eyes to get big and my jaw to drop open as I first take in the beauty of our hotel room and then the view of the massive fountain in front of the building and the city; alive in the night.

"Alright, I am heading to bed. Whatever we are doing tomorrow is going to require some sleep on my behalf," Caroline yawns, "bonne nuit."

I head over to the other bedroom and Damon follows, closing the door behind us.

"So," Damon strolls over to me, leaning in to kiss my neck, "it's only 11 o'clock."

"Patience," I laugh, "give me a chance to wash my face and brush my teeth. I promise we can give it a go at least once tonight."

"Alright," Damon sighs, "you've got five minutes."

With about twenty seconds to spare I walk into the bedroom where Damon quickly pushes me over and pins me to the bed.

"Hi there," he smiles.

"Hi back," I respond, pulling his t-shirt over his head. With several more swift movements, we have discarded both of our clothes. Pressing his body to mine, we move forcefully, but with such grace. Leaving no part of each other's body untouched or not kissed, we finally go to bed.

**Next chapter is going to be a continuation of the Vegas trip, so stay tuned! Thanks for being awesome everybody! **


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here is the continuation of the Vegas trip! Whoop Whoop! Thanks for being such avid readers & reviewers. **

Elena's POV

When Damon and I finally roll out of bed, Caroline and Klaus already have room service on their way with breakfast.

"Good morning," Caroline says cheerily, walking into the living room with a bathrobe on and curlers in her hair.

"Caroline? How long have you been up? It's only 8:30 a.m." I wipe my sleepy eyes.

"Only about an hour and a half," Caroline responds so innocently, "but you guys better get a move on. Breakfast is on its way, but I think we should plan to leave by 11."

"Ok, great," Damon responds with his usual mockery, "12 it is."

"Damon!" Caroline whines, "Why do you have to make everything so difficult."

"Because that's what I do," he winks at her and escapes to the bathroom for a shower. I just laugh before heading back to our bathroom to join him.

As we head down to the lobby, Caroline pulls up an itinerary on her phone. "Alright, we are going to go shopping on the strip and the Via Bellagio, then have a late lunch at the Beach Café, and then come back here to take a quick power nap before we get ready to go clubbing," Caroline looks up to see all of our reactions.

"Uh," Damon shrugs, "so when are we going to the casino?"

"Seriously, Damon," Caroline pouts, "I worked hard on this."

"But I hate shopping and I'm pretty sure Klaus does too."

"We also are going to be here for more than one day."

Damon and Klaus look at each other with that "what the hell did I get myself into" look, before I intervene.

"How about this; Caroline and I will go shopping, while you two go to the casino. We can all meet back in the room at 5:00 to get ready for the nightlife. Sound good?" I ask, being the group's diplomat.

"Sounds good," Klaus quickly answers before Caroline can protest. Damon quickly kisses me on the lips and whispers in my ear. "Have fun. I'll see you this evening." He kisses my neck and gently bites me on the ear, making me squeal.

"You two are like children in a candy store," Caroline says after the boys leave.

"Yeah, but what we got is _way_ better than candy," I smirk, while Caroline just rolls her eyes.

We spend the day trying on some of the most expensive designer clothing and browsing in cute little accessory stores before stopping to get a couple sandwiches at a little café on the strip. At 5 o'clock on the dot, we all meet back in the hotel room. After a lot of hairspray, bold make-up, leather, and sparkles, we head out to grab some dinner before a night of partying. I wear a short slim fitting black dress with short sleeves and red high heels, while Damon wears a pair of dark denim jeans and a black V-neck. Caroline wears a slim fitting pea coat with red tights, while Klaus wears a pair of jeans and a navy blue button up shirt. To be quite honest, we are a very attractive group.

The first club we go to is packed with people. The lights flicker different colors and the people dance all sorts of dances. I pull Damon's hand, dragging him to the center of the floor. I grab his hands and place them on my body while my back is to his chest. Swaying with such fervor, we can't possibly get any closer or more intimate. I spin around in his arms, so he can kiss me, but it isn't just a kiss. It starts off as lips to lips, but soon he has his tongue exploring my mouth while our hands go all sorts of places. After several songs, we get a round of drinks and then another and another. We dance some more, jumping and shaking to whatever the DJ plays for us. I glance across the room and see Klaus and Caroline dancing together, which combined with all the alcohol I'd been consuming, makes me laugh hard.

I knew she had wanted him, but she knew that he had been a terrible person. I also knew better than anybody that people change and that love changes people too. Not before too long, they are making out in the back of the club.

Before stumbling back into the hotel, we hit a couple more spots along the strip. It isn't until about 3:30 in the morning, that we all fall into bed.

We all wake up the next morning around 10 with a little bit of a hangover, but with a hearty brunch, the headaches and nausea goes away pretty fast. The rest of the day, we lounge by the pool, tanning and swimming and relaxing. We end up day drinking margaritas and mojitos and other fruity drinks.

The rest of the week continues with harmless day fun and at night it is back to hot, sweaty, sexiness until the wee hours of the morning. When it is time to head back home, we are all exhausted and ready. We actually all take a flight back to Virginia and Klaus just has a connection down to New Orleans. We say our goodbyes and show our appreciation for an incredible trip. While Damon retrieves our luggage from baggage claim, Caroline and I stand off to the side.

"So, Caroline?" I laugh, while eyeing her suspiciously, "did you enjoy Vegas?"

"Yes. The hotel and attractions were absolutely fantastic as well as the restaurants. It was all top notch and very elegant and luxurious."

"You know that by Vegas, I really mean Klaus, right?" I tease.

"That's not funny, Elena! We are friends and besides he is letting Tyler back into town if I can find him."

"Whatever, but I saw you two the other night," I smile, enjoying how frustrated she was getting.

"Ok, whatever. Nothing you can say will make me feel guilty for sleeping with him," she sighs.

My eyes get really big as I hear her confession, "You slept with him!"

"I thought you knew that! You said you saw us the other night," Caroline whispers, motioning for me to be quiet.

"I saw you kissing; I didn't know that you had sex with him!" There is a moment of silence between us, unsure of what to say.

"Ooops," Caroline says quietly right before we both start laughing uncontrollably. Damon joins us, with all of our bags.

"Alright, let's get you ladies home. You too have had way too much fun for your own good."

We just nod in agreement, but know that summer is still far from over.

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas of other adventures that Damon and Elena can embark on over the break, tell me! Thanks for being awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As requested by HassanaR, here is a chapter with Damon and Elena at the lake house. I hope you all like it!**

I hear his gentle footsteps on the dock along with the gentle whisper of the summer wind. Damon sits behind me so both our legs dangle off the dock. His strong arms snake around my waist to hold me comfortably against him. I lean my head back onto his shoulder to give him room to place gentle kisses on my neck. We had just finished a late dinner and while Damon did the dishes, I came out for a breath of fresh air.

I take a deep breath and sigh happily. It is about 9 at night, so the stars have already come out and the full moon casts a brilliant reflection on the lake. The past couple years had been constant chaos and now that we have finally reached a calm, I can't even believe that it is real. But I am the happiest I've ever been and that has a lot to do with Damon. We've experienced heartbreaks and pain like nothing else, but now everything is simply perfect.

"What's on the beautiful mind of yours?" Damon murmurs in my ear. I let the corners of my mouth upturn to form a slight smile at his mindfulness as to how I am doing.

"You," I whisper back, letting that simple word hang in the air around us.

"Well that's a relief. I was worried that you were going to say somebody else," Damon teases and as if on cue, I can't help but laugh. He changes his teasing tone to a more hushed one, "But you should know; you drove me crazy, being so close, but not being mine. I just wanted to touch you and hold you and be with you, but you wouldn't let me."

"The thought of being with you scared the hell out of me, It still does, but I don't care. The thrill of loving you is what makes us amazing." I turn around in his embrace to kiss him on the lips, but end up pushing him on his back, trailing my fingers up his chest. I let my hands slink underneath his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. I chuckle quietly, dragging my lips along his neck.

I stand up, leaving Damon lying on his back. With my back to the water, I slowly pull my shirt over my head. I can hear Damon moan quietly, with lots of practice, I've learned exactly how to drive him mad.

With graceful movements, I slip off my shorts, leaving just my bra and panties.

"You know," Damon starts, "this whole sexy silhouette thing in the moonlight is _really_ turning me on."

"Oh, but I'm not finished," I tease back.

I turn around to face the water and dive into the lake. When I resurface, Damon already has his jeans off and is jumping into the water. I giggle as I get splashed with water.

"Come here," I command.

"Only if when I get there, I can take the rest of your clothes off." I nod my head slowly, giving him the answer he desired.

With one arm wrapped around my torso, he slips his thumb on his other hand underneath the hem of my underwear, tugging them off gently. I sink below the surface and pull Damon's boxers off. As soon as he is completely naked, he lifts me back to the surface and unclasps my bra. As soon as we are both completely exposed, we press up against each other, kissing with violent fervor. Everywhere he touches me, tingles with anticipation. The thrill of being so close with the man I love most, never ceases to amaze me. I brace myself for every thrust, preparing myself physically and mentally for the incredible art that we had continued to perfect.

"That just gets better and better," Damon pants after finally pulling out.

"No shit," I begin to float on my back, recuperating from the high that I'd just experienced.

We are silent for a few seconds before making eye contact again.

"I don't mean to sound cliché or emotional or out of character, but I need to remind you. I love you so much," Damon confesses.

"I love you too," I say before kissing him again. We smile at each other, appreciating the moment. "Now, let's do that again."

**Please review & let me know what you think! I love hearing feedback and requests for future chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As requested by charlotte123450, here is Elena and Damon visiting her parents in the graveyard.**

Elena's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_So it happened. I fell in love with Damon and continue to fall. Through too much heartbreak and too much pain, we have ended up together. And for the first time in a long time, I am happy with no strings attached. What we have is incredible and I crave his touch and his kiss and everything that makes him who he is. Damon is the biggest pain in the ass that I have ever met, but so am I, so I guess we'll be pain in the asses together. Although we fight sometimes and bicker over how to handle almost every situation, I wouldn't rather be doing anything else. _

_I miss my parents and Jenna, but I know their still with me. Even as I sit here next to their graves, I feel them with me. I am afraid that I have done a lot to disappoint them, but I hope through all of my choices, they have something to be proud of._

_College is coming up. We've decided to go to Whitmore College, which has some distance from Mystic Falls, but not too far. Damon is going to stay in town though, to hold down the fort there. We've made promises to visit each other regularly though. I'm going to miss him; his trademark smirk; his crazy eyebrow thing; even his sarcastic commentary to any serious situation._

_Anyways….I don't have much else to say, except that I am happy. I plan on writing more often, so expect an update real soon._

I set my notebook down beside me and close my eyes as I lean up against my parent's tombstone. I think back to when my dad swore to protect me from any physical or emotional harm that might be headed my way. My mom promised to always be there to talk to about anything or anybody. Those memories bring tears to my eyes.

"I thought I might find you here."

"How is that?" I ask, staring up at Damon.

"When you said you were going to go take a walk, but had your diary in one hand, I kind of assumed. And after about an hour and a half, I figured it was time to call search and rescue a.k.a. me." Damon smirks. I just smile back, tears still stinging my eyes.

"Well, I was just leaving, so we can head back if you'd like," I say, gathering myself off of the ground.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go so you can get back to your soul searching," Damon smiles that gorgeous smile of his.

"Wait," I say as he turns to leave, "I don't want you to leave." The curves of his mouth turn slightly upward, as if he had wanted to stay with me.

"Ok." We take a seat on the ground in front of their tombstones, just staring at their names, perfectly engraved in the rock.

"I miss them," I start, "I wish I could just talk to my mom about all of my trivial girl problems and discuss the latest political debates with my dad." I feel more tears coming on and Damon starts to rub my back.

I wipe the tears from my eyes, trying to gather myself back together for a few moments.

"Go ahead because I, without a doubt, know that they are listening," Damon whispers quietly, wiping away the tears off of my cheeks with his thumb. I let out a sad laugh, kissing Damon on the lips before turning toward their headstones.

"Hi mom," I begin, feeling a little ridiculous, but giving it a try anyways. "I wish you were here, to cry with me when I need to cry and laugh with me when I need to laugh. I miss having your voice of reason to tell me when I am being silly or making a wrong turn or encourage me when I finally get something right." I stop to grab Damon's hand. "You gave me an incredible piece of advice once. You said, 'don't regret anything and forget about nothing, just take what you have and learn from it. The moment that this statement becomes false is the moment that you should reconsider your decision, but until then I want you to live your life for everything its worth.' And I believe every word you said because even though a lot of bad stuff has happened, I am finally happy and a lot of that has to do with this man sitting next to me."

Damon just squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Dad, I look up to you more than anybody. You had an intellect of a genius and a heart as big as Texas. You were overbearing, way too protective, and I swore that I would never bring a boy by the house because I knew that you would scare them off." I pause to take a deep breath and stare at the sky, feeling closer to them than I had felt in a very long time. "Now, I want nothing more than for you to shake Damon's hand, look him straight in the eye and say 'now you take care of her because if you don't, there will be hell to pay.' It wasn't until you were gone that I realized how much I appreciated your fatherly instincts to protect your little girl. But I'm doing ok, daddy. I really am."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before rising to my feet. Damon stands up too, taking my hand in his as we leave the cemetery. I could _almost_ hear my mother's voice speaking her usual words of wisdom and feel my father's protective gaze watching over me.

**Thanks for reading. You all are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to thank all of those who commented. Your reviews mean a lot to me & keep me inspired to write more. I have gotten several requests, which I will get to writing and posting as soon as I can. Thanks for being awesome!**

**This request comes from charlotte123450. Damon and Elena go to a swim party and enjoy some classic summer fun. **

Damon's POV

"Oh man," Elena gasps, as we pull up to the mansion throwing the pool party, "Tom's parents are going to have a fit when they get back into town."

We park across the street amongst all of the other cars. Following the noise and crowd of teenagers, we head to the back of the house. With disposable cups littering the ground and more beach blonde babes and soon-to-be frat boys than should be allowed in one area, I've only got eyes for one woman.

"Elena!" Caroline runs over, handing both of us drinks. "I am so stoked for club hopping this weekend."

"Barbie, you've probably got outfits picked out for the next decade, let alone that one night," I can't help but tease.

"Ha. Ha," Caroline retorts sharply, "very funny, Damon, but I was talking to Elena."

I open my mouth to speak, but Elena reaches over her shoulder and covers my mouth with the palm of my hand.

"That's great, Caroline. We are looking forward to it."

"Good! So am I!" she chirps, "Now, I am going to call Bonnie again because she isn't returning any of my calls or texts."

"She's spending time with her mom, Caroline. I honestly don't blame her for getting out of town for a little while, especially after everything that has gone down recently."

"I suppose your right, but I'm still going to try. I'll be back in a few."

Elena and I make our way down to the massive pool where she sees several of her friends from school waving us over. Suddenly noticing the shirtless men checking out my girlfriend and her little black string bikini, I put my arm around her waist so they know to back the hell off before anybody gets hurt…or eaten.

"Hey, we are wanting to get a game of volleyball going and wanted to know if you and…your date wanted to join us," one of the girls says, realizing that she didn't know my name.

"Mr. Salvatore," I answer dryly, but teasingly after all the times I've been reminded of my age when attending high school events.

"You can call him Damon," Elena chimes in rolling her eyes, "or smart-ass." Everybody laughs, including me, but I get payback. Quickly scooping her up in my arms, I toss her into the deep end of the pool which earns a round of applause from everybody and Elena flashing me the middle finger.

"What's the matter, baby? Do you need your boyfriend to come save you?" I smile just as two feminine, yet extremely strong hands shove me into the water.

"Oops," Caroline smirks as I fall into the pool alongside my girlfriend.

"I guess I deserved that," I swim up beside her, catching those perfect lips with mine.

We end up playing water volleyball for the next two hours, which is actually a lot of fun, considering we are both pretty good. The best part of it is just watching Elena get really competitive, as well as her 'happy' dance whenever she scores a point. When we all figure that we've had too much to drink to continue playing, Elena slips on her bathing suit cover up and we join everybody else on the lawn for some dancing.

"I am going to miss you so much," Elena murmurs in my ear as we dance to a semi slow song, clashing with the continuous laughter of the wasted youth of Mystic Falls. We seem to tune it all out though and just rest in each other's arms. "Tell me that you'll visit me all the time."

I smile as she rests her head of brunette waves on my shoulder. "I'll visit you all the time."

"Now tell me that you'll miss me all the time."

"I'll miss you all the time; day and night; rain and shine; always."

"Now tell me that you love me." I smile again, realizing how surreal this moment is.

"Not only do I love you now, but I will love you until I don't know when because I'm never going to stop loving you." That makes her laugh, which makes me laugh.

"Can we go? I need to start on the Gatorade if I'm going to be able to survive tomorrow's hangover."

"You and me both," I agree. We say goodbye to several people before heading to the car, hand in hand.

**Thanks for all of your support! Please let me know what you think by dropping a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter we have Damon, Elena, & Caroline doing some partying. We will also see Elena get a little possessive of Damon when some girls try to steal her man. Thanks for reading!**

Elena's POV

It only took us about six hours to get from Mystic Falls to Philadelphia and since we left at around 11 in the morning, we had plenty of time to freshen up at the hotel before dinner and club hopping.

"Should I wear the black heels or the red ones?" I ask holding up the shoes. My dress is a short sparkly gold number with thin spaghetti straps.

"Black. Definitely," Caroline nods her head, slipping on a one shoulder black dress that rests just above her knees, "and let me wear the red ones." I laugh and hand her the shoes since they would look pretty damn good with her attire anyways. Damon is in nothing but a pair of dark denim jeans, which sends a shiver up my spine. He squirts hair gel into his palms and runs it through his hair to create a perfectly messy, yet styled look.

He does a double take at me before shooting me one of his signature smirks.

"Damn," he shrugs, "you look hot as hell."

"You're not so bad yourself," I saunter towards him, sticking my hands in his back pockets to grab his firm ass. He places his mouth over mine, kissing me firmly and playfully biting at my lower lip. I groan just a little when he pulls away to finish getting ready.

"We have to save our A-game for tonight. I plan on dancing like its 1999," Damon smirks, pulling on a black button up and then rolling the sleeves to expose his forearms.

"I believe you mean 'party like its 1999.'"

"Whatever. Party. Dance. Same thing."

I finish up my bold makeup and curling my hair by 7 o'clock, when we all head downstairs for dinner. By 8:30, we enter the most vivacious club on the street

"What can I get for you to drink?" the bartender asks us, obviously smitten with Caroline.

"I would like a Kamikaze." Caroline asks sweetly, winking at the man.

"Make that two, please."

"I'll have a Scotch," Damon says, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Coming right up," the waiter leaves us, Caroline still awestruck over his sex appeal.

"I'm tapping that before the night is up," she blurts out.

"Woah! I didn't take you for the meaningless sex type, but whatever floats your boat. I'm not judging," Damon shrugs, giving her a mischievous wink.

"Very funny Damon," Caroline starts, "I am not a slut that just whores around. I just haven't been able to contact Tyler and am getting the feeling that maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore. And I have needs okay!"

I laugh, immediately taking a sip of my Kamikaze when the server hands it to me.

"And here is my opportunity," Caroline says, getting up from the table and following the man back to the bar.

"It looks like it's just you and me, sweetheart."

"Oh no," I tease, "what ever will we do?"

He winks, giving me that 'come here' smile. I take a couple more sips of my drink and then take my boyfriend's extended hand.

He leads me to the center of the dance floor, the hottest and sweatiest spot in the club, but also the spot where everybody will see that I am his.

He starts to move with me, seeming effortless, but somehow keeping the intensity high. I feel the eyes of jealous girls staring me down, but they are also distracted by him. In the split second where Damon and I briefly part, a young blonde girl slips in between us. My blood starts to boil as I get pushed around in the mob of people away from Damon and when I spot them, it takes everything I have to keep from ripping her head off.

She rubs her hands all over his body, but he is oblivious. I feel my mouth form a slight smile as Damon attempts to gently push her off while scanning the crowd for me at the same time. When our eyes lock, he loses patience and shoves the girl to the side, pushing people out of the way to reach me.

"Oooh. I must say, I am loving the jealous version of you," Damon says, pulling me into a kiss.

"What can I say? I don't like other women touching my property."

"Possesive much?" Damon teases, "I'll make it up to you."

And he does. With full throttle, Damon moves his hands all over me and apparently he is a pretty impressive dancer because everybody moves aside, forming a dance circle where the two of us are the stars. He twirls me around and flips me over his back right before the song ends, earning a round of applause before the people fill in the space around us.

"Do you want to head to the next club?" Damon hollers over the roar over the music.

"What about Caroline?" I ask, but then spot her sitting on the counter making out with the bartender.

"Eh. She's making friends." He grabs my hand, leading the way through the crowd. We let Caroline know where we are headed so she can meet us there in a little while.

The night air feels cool against my hot body. We walk slowly, just enjoying each other's presence and bask in the comfort of our intertwining hands. Because our journey had been so rough, we both treasure every kiss, every touch, and every moment we spend together. Our love is invaluable and times like these, I wouldn't trade for the world.

**I hope you liked it & please let me know your thoughts. Your reviews mean the world to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As requested by Cold North, we have Damon and Elena taking a hike.**

Elena's POV

"So have you ever taken this trail before?" I ask after we park the car. It was Damon's idea to go hiking in Jefferson national forest, but I also figured that this hike would become a little more than just a hike.

"Who said anything about taking a trail?" Damon winks at me, grabbing our backpacks from the trunk of his car.

"Okay, so if we aren't taking a trail, how do you plan on getting back?"

"I was just thinking we could live forever out here, sleep in trees, bathe in the water holes, and eat wild animals." Damon teases, letting his fangs protrude and his eyes turn blood red, "maybe a couple of lone campers here and there."

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" I smile, swatting him on the butt.

He takes my hand in his, leading the way into the forest.

"So do you know where we are headed?"

"I know where I would like us to end up, but I figured a little adventure getting there wouldn't hurt."

"Oh," I exclaim, "is this one of your fantasies? Getting stranded in the woods with the woman you love?"

"Maybe," Damon stops hiking and glances over his shoulder to make eye contact with me, "or maybe not. Are you complaining?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Good because I am going to need full cooperation if we are going to be doing it in the oak trees."

I push him gently in the shoulder, just to get his arm draped over my shoulder with our fingers linked.

"What am I going to do without you and your witty comments to make me laugh all the time when I get to college?"

"Well, that is what cars are for, my lovely. It's pretty neat. They can't go pretty fast and_"

"Alright smart-ass I get your point." I snuggle in closer to him as we hike, making our pace a little slower, but neither of us seem to care.

"I am going to call you every day and send you routine texts to wake you up when you fall asleep in class," Damon says sincerely, "I am going to visit you and you are going to visit me whenever we have a moment to spare. I am not going to let you going to college ruin what we have because I worked _way_ too hard to get you, so I'm holding on tight."

I kiss him, feeling that his monologue earned him at least that much.

"If I recall correctly, I was the one that ended up coming for you even though you kept trying to push me away."

"And I'm glad you did."

We hike for another four hours, just talking about normal things; books, movies, people, places, and memories; things that I have been deprived of talking about because of our constant battles with the big picture.

Damon sets down his backpack and pulls out a map. "Now, if my sources are correct, the waterfall should be about a quarter-mile that way." He points through the trees towards the sound of rushing water.

"No way! I figured the sound of rushing water would be an indication of a desert," I retort sarcastically.

He zips over and pins me to the ground while straddling my waist.

"You know," he barely whispers, "you're kind of an audacious young lady, aren't ya?

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"How about naked and ready to-" Instead of letting him finish that thought, I wrap an arm around his head and pull him in to kiss me. Much too soon though, I pull away, wanting to reach the waterfall first.

"Come on," I start walking towards the waterfall, "I'm ready to get wet…no pun intended."

The view is absolutely breathtaking. The mature trees sway in the wind as the waterfall gracefully falls over the cliff and into the watering hole.

"How about some lunch?" Damon says, pulling out a couple of blood bags from his backpack. I tear one open with my teeth and suck it down in two sips, but feeling much more refreshed too. I climb onto Damon's lap and kiss him, letting my tongue lick the blood off of his lips.

"I think I am going to go take a swim." Ever so tauntingly, I walk towards the water; letting articles of clothing lazily fall to the ground until everything is exposed, leaving a silhouette of my naked body just before I dive into the water.

As expected, Damon is quick to get naked and dive in after me. I swim over and cling to him even though the ground is reachable where we are standing.

"Aren't you glad we didn't take the trail?" Damon mutters, kissing my neck and massaging my bare back.

"Very glad because this might be considered indecent exposure."

"I think that this might be a little more than just indecent exposure."

"Oh just shut up and nail me."

"Will do, m'am."

**Thanks for reading & be sure to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elena, Damon, and Jeremy enjoy a night under the stars on the back patio with a bonfire going. This is a pretty simple chapter from Jeremy's POV. I hope you like it!**

Jeremy's POV

"Look," Elena gasps, pointing up into the night sky, "there's Cygnus."

"All I see is a bunch of random-ass stars." Damon responds, earning a punch to the arm before Elena settles right back into him. They both lounge in each other's arms on the patio couch while I sit across from them, the fire pit in between.

"No, she's right," I nod my head, "I see it. And there is Scorpius."

"See. They are not just a bunch of random stars. You need to broaden your horizon and look outside the box."

"Sweetheart, I am over a hundred years older than you and _I'm_ the one that needs to broaden my horizon."

"Age has nothing to do with the matter," Elena shrugs placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Alright, I need a drink," I announce, rising to my feet.

"Nah, brother. I got it. There's a bottle of Scotch that I've wanted to try for a while anyways. Be back in a few." Elena and I sit in silence for a few seconds after Damon leaves, but it is a comfortable silence, although I'm the one to break it.

"So, I guess the sire bond is broken."

"You've just been waiting to get that out, haven't you?" Elena responds defensively and to be honest I had been. I hadn't really talked to Elena on the subject matter although I had confronted Damon.

"Elena. You know that I love you and will always love you no matter what. If you're happy, then I am happy."

Elena turns her head the other way and doesn't respond, making me regret ever bringing the subject up.

"You are happy, aren't you?"

It isn't until she turns her head to look at me do I realize that she has tears in her eyes. "I am happy, Jer."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because everything is finally good and I'm happy. I really am."

"And he helps make you happy?" I question, trying to wrap my mind around the idea that Damon might actually be good for her.

"He is the main reason and I don't mean to sound weak or dependent, but he makes me strong. He makes me believe that I will be ok no matter what. He makes me believe in myself."

"Hm," I shrug, finally understanding the words that Rose spoke so long ago, about Damon being either the worst thing for Elena or the best, "then I guess he is the best thing for you."

"Thanks, Jeremy." Damon comes through the door in that instant, carrying a bottle of Scotch and three glasses.

"Now, you two better feel pretty special because this is like 35 year old Scotch, but since we haven't really had a 'welcome back from the dead' party for Jeremy, I figured that we might pop the cork on this one."

Once we all get a glass of the liquor, Damon holds his up for a toast.

"Here's to Jeremy coming back to the land of the living."

"And for all the people in my life that have helped me see the light at the end of the tunnel," she pauses, taking a moment to look at Damon and I, "because the light is so worth it." Elena finishes the toast, intertwining her hand with Damon's in the process.

"Yeah, the blinding burning light," Damon smirks, never disappointing with the sarcasm.

"And here I was thinking that we were having a moment," Elena rolls her eyes, but the smile doesn't leave her face. "I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate moments like these, just appreciating the small things in life."

"Hey. Expensive Scotch is no small thing."

"No," Elena laughs, "I mean the simplicity that comes with just good conversation and company. It's times like these where there isn't anywhere that I need to be and there isn't anything that needs to be done."

"I can think of one thing that _needs_ to be done," Damon responds, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh gross," I holler out, trying to rid myself of the mental picture, but Elena just continues on.

"There isn't anywhere that I'd rather be than right here, right now, so thank you for sharing this moment with me."

"Anytime," I answer, smiling at my sister and even her boyfriend.

**I know this chapter was short, but hopefully you still liked it! Please drop a review. Your opinions mean the world to me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**As requested by Courtney, we have Elena looking through some of Damon's old things. Enjoy!**

Elena's POV

I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for through all of these old boxes that I've brought down from the attic, but what I have found has been worth the hunt. Damon's attempts to convince me that he isn't nostalgic have been deemed void due to the stacks of photo albums I've come across and all the souvenirs he has kept throughout his life.

"Are you done trying to make a sentimental man of me?" Damon says, handing me a cup of coffee as he comes into the bedroom. I'm sitting on the floor with boxes and albums surrounding me along with unique various items.

"No, but I do have some questions."

"Ok. Go for it."

"This flask?" I hold up the silver piece with a paisley design on the front and a brown leather carrying case.

"Hmmmm, let's see. It was 1942 before I was meant to be shipped off to war. I was sitting in a bar dressed in uniform, drinking the finest Whiskey they had, when a man approached me. He had to have been about 65, give or take. And he handed me this flask and said 'Boy, this flask served me well through the First World War, but I don't need it half as bad as you do now. Take it and use it because you'll need it. God bless you, son,' and then he walked away."

"Boy? Son?" I laugh, realizing how ironic that must have seemed to Damon at the time.

"I know, but the best part was that he had filled it up first."

"Well that was very nice of him. It's too bad he didn't know you were a little trouble maker."

"I wasn't _that_ bad."

I laugh, picking up a picture of Damon and a woman. She wore a beautiful little red dress while he had on a tuxedo.

"Ah, I had a feeling that this one might make an appearance."

"So, who is she?" I press; curious as to whom the beautiful woman is, snuggled up so closely to Damon in the picture.

"Don't laugh, but I actually took dance lessons back in the 80's and the lady you see in the photo was my dance partner."

"No way! Are you serious?" I glance back at the photo, "I'm going to want to see some of those moves you learned."

"Absolutely."

"I must say you look pretty damn hot in that tuxedo."

"I look much better naked."

Damon smirks, earning an eye roll from me.

"So were you two like a thing or anything."

"Nah. We were more like friends with benefits."

"So did you have any girlfriends over the years? I know were on the hunt to open the tomb, but didn't it occur to you that maybe a relationship might be just the thing you need?"

"Not really, I wanted to be loyal to Katherine even though she didn't exactly return the favor."

"Oh," I sigh, remembering the heartache that his life had put him through.

"But that's ok because eventually it all worked out," Damon winks, grabbing my hand, "I've got a really great girl now. She is beautiful and smart and everything that I have ever lacked in a relationship."

"Well she sounds great. I hope I get to meet her," I lean in and kiss him gently on the lips before pulling out some sort of uniform.

"What do we have here?" I ask holding it up, "army uniform?"

"World War II."

"Well, you know that smart beautiful girl you were talking about earlier? She would really like to see you in that uniform."

Damon stands up, pulls his shirt over his head and then drops his jeans to the floor. I saunter over to him and place the clothes in his hands. I turn around to take a seat on the bed, but when I turn back around, he is already looking stunning in the ensemble.

"Alright, I did as you asked my dear."

"Ok," I bite my lip, drinking in the image before me, "now come here, Private Damon. Can I call you that?"

"Private? Corporal? Sergeant? I'll answer to anything, as long as I get you screaming something out."

"Sir, yes sir." Damon comes over and wraps his strong arms around me, pulling both of us onto the bed. Damon straddles me while I run my fingers over his body. Very carefully, I unbutton his jacket and slip him out of the vintage attire before I get too rough.

"Well that didn't last long."

"Well, I wanted you to put it on so I could take it off. You should know. You're brilliant at this game."

"I know, but I've been a little distracted" Damon murmurs in between kisses while I tug off my shirt and then slip off my pants. I roughly flip him over onto his back and sit on the tops of his thighs, sliding my hands down to his waist, just close enough to drive him mad. He places his hands on my hips and uses his thumbs to tug off my underwear before guiding me onto him.

"Are you going to remember this moment forever?" I whisper as we cling to each other with Damon's memorabilia scattered across the floor.

"Above all the rest."

**Thanks for reading & let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is going to be about Damon and Elena playing some strip basketball. **

**Elena's POV**

Since Jeremy's been back, he has taken up residency at the Salvatore mansion. We are still in the middle of figuring out how to come up with a believable story as to why he isn't 6 feet under, so in the meantime, Jeremy's life has been limited to the boarding house, which has been stocked with video games, lots of junk food, and a newly installed basketball court in the backyard.

Damon comes back into the house carrying several bags of groceries. I sit on the kitchen counter, with a container of ice cream in my lap, a spoon in one hand and a blood bag in the other.

"You know this homemaker business kind of works for you," I tease, taking a bite of ice cream.

He eyeballs me, flirtatiously while putting the groceries away, but I can also tell that he is blushing.

"Man, I never realized how much teenage boys eat. I've had to restock the pantry several times a week since he's been back."

"Well, you can afford it." He shrugs, not denying how filthy rich he is.

"So where is Jeremy now?" Damon glances around the kitchen.

"Why? Does he need to get lost?" I lick my lips impatiently, "Or I can compel him to stay in his room."

"Slow down there, woman. Don't worry, I'll fuck you tonight. I had some other recreational activities in mind for the time being."

"Requiring Jeremy to get lost?" I smirk, trying to play his game. "No worries because he says him and Bonnie are going on a vacation for the next couple days."

"Wait. He is supposed to be dead, which means he can't be walking around _alive_."

"It's ok. They are going far away. Like across the country."

He grabs my spoon and takes a bite of my ice cream before putting it back into the freezer.

"Where exactly across the country does a teenage boy take his teenage witch girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask, but considering what he's been through, I think he deserves it."

"Alright, follow me then." We head out the back door into the backyard of the house. Damon grabs the basketball lying in the grass and bounces it to me.

"You want to play sports? With me?" I look at him like he has lost his mind.

"But that's the thing; how I play isn't just basketball. My way includes some things that you are pretty good at."

"Whatever you say," I shrug my shoulders, preparing for whatever "his way" entails.

"It's a little game I like to call Strip Basketball and the rules are simple. Rule 1: Every time you miss a shot, you have to take off one article of clothing. Rule 2: We alternate turns shooting from the same spot as each other. Rule 3: Jewelry doesn't count as clothing."

"You've got this game down to a science." I dribble the ball a couple times before easily shooting it into the hoop.

"Hmm. This may be harder than I thought," Damon teases, taking the ball from me and also shooting it into the hoop.

"Now it is my turn to pick a spot." He walks to the opposite end of the court and throws a lousy shot, missing the hoop by a mile.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I tease, while he takes off his shirt, "but it was well worth it."

Dribbling the ball a couple of times, I crack my neck, being sure to make a show of myself. After taking a couple of deep dramatic breaths, I toss the ball straight into the hoop. When the ball bounces onto the court, I hear a whispered "damn."

"You didn't think I'd make it easy for you, did you?" I place a light kiss onto his lips before hurrying away to pick my next spot.

Although my choice should have been a straight shot to the hoop, I miss by no more than a centimeter as the ball bounces on the rim a couple times before tumbling off.

"You can go ahead and shed some of that confidence with your shirt there too." I roll my eyes and slowly shimmy out of my slim fitting tank top.

After several missed turns on both our parts, Damon stands in his boxers and I take my turn, slowly pulling off my bra. Damon swallows hard, which makes me smirk just a little. Even though he has seen me naked too many times to count, the sight of my bare body still makes him weak.

"Are we done here?" I whisper. He just nods his head, with a relieved smile on his face. I run and jump into his awaiting arms, clinging my legs around his waist as he carries me up to our room. I leave a trail of gentle kisses along his neck before he lays me down on the bed and tenderly pulls my panties down my legs. I spread my arms wide, clinging to the sheets to brace myself for what is about to come. Damon slips his arms around me, holding me close. He moves slowly, angling our bodies for maximum pleasure.

"It's ok. Hold on to me," Damon commands softly. I immediately wrap my arms around his body just as he takes us to our place.

**Sorry that took so long to update! I've been pretty busy recently, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Questions, Comments, Requests, Etc. I would love to hear them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As requested, here is Damon's Birthday! I had gotten about halfway into writing a legitimate birthday party, but I decided to take a different route instead. I hope you still enjoy all the same.**

Elena's POV

I stand in the middle of the mall, seeing lots of potential gifts, but not for Damon. I know his gift has to be absolutely perfect. He doesn't celebrate his birthday or any holiday for that matter, therefore he doesn't receive gifts. Although he is about the least materialistic person I've ever met, I want to give him something; especially after all he has given me.

"Excuse me?" I walk up to a young woman, who I notice has a ring on her finger, "I don't mean to be a bother, but I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Uh, I suppose I could try," she says, hanging up a shirt she had in her hand.

"My boyfriend's birthday is coming up and I noticed that you are married. I was just wondering what to get him."

"Well, you could always get cologne, liquor, a book, or anything having to do with a hobby that he has."

I nod my head, but have already thought of all those things.

"Those are all awesome ideas, but it needs to be," I shake my head, trying to think of a way to explain myself, "perfect. It needs to mean 'I'm sorry for our past, but I'm hopeful for our future.' It has to say 'I love _us_ despite our flaws. It needs to show him that whatever happened in our past has given us the grounds for an incredible future. Do you get what I'm saying?"

The woman just stares at me, contemplating whether I truly am love-struck or just bat-shit crazy.

"It has to be as perfect as our dysfunctional, flawed relationship is," I sigh, ready to just walk away to save myself from even more embarrassment.

"I understand. I know how you feel and I think I can help you." For the next half hour, we talk about relationships and love and life (the human parts at least). And in the next hour, I know exactly what I am going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon walks into the foyer where I am patiently waiting for him.

"Hi," I say, clasping my hands together, "I have something for you or something to show you."

"If this has anything to do with my 170th whatever birthday, then I promise that it is unnecessary."

"It will be fun, I promise," I grab his hand and drag him to the car where I climb into the driver's seat. After several minutes we arrive at our destination; where we first met.

"Now, why in the world are we here?" he looks at me curiously.

"May 23rd, 2009. This was the day that you and I met," I say as I smile really big, "I was a little freaked out by the mysterious stranger approaching me, but I felt strangely comfortable with him. He talked of the future and of adventure, passion, and danger. And now I have all of that, but it started here."

"What are you doing, Elena?" His voice is gentle, but curious all the same as he looks at me with those beautifully haunting eyes.

"I'm giving you a gift. I spent hours trying to shop for you, but then I realized that there isn't anything that I could buy you that would satisfy the perfect gift, so I opted for something else. I want to show you that even in our early history, you and I were going to happen; it was only a matter of time. And as much as you think that you are a screw up, I plan to remind you of a few of the places that you did alright."

"Ok," Damon is quiet, but I can here that soft loving tone that he only has for me in his voice.

We stand there together, not even touching, but letting the attraction build stronger.

"Come on, we have a few more stops to make," I say tugging him to the car.

"How many is a few?"

"You'll see soon enough."

We park on the side of the road in front of our next destination. Damon looks at me and in that instant, I know that he knows where we are at. It looks a little different since the last time we were here, but the memories still keep flooding back.

"The Miss Mystic Falls pageant, February 7th, 2010. You escorted me to the dance floor, where we now stand, and made my heart flutter like a hummingbird. And although I wouldn't admit it then, I thought you were really handsome in that suit."

A smile starts to slowly creep across his face. He takes a couple slow steps back and bows, never looking away from me. The dance begins with the near touch as our hands hover only a couple inches apart. The dance is simple and is used every year, but I swear this feels like the very first time. As the dance ends, he pulls me in for a long passionate kiss.

I smile as he slowly pulls away, our faces still lingering near each other.

"The next stop better be a bed," Damon teases, kissing my neck.

"Patience," I grin, just enjoying our adventure.

To Damon's surprise, I take him next to his own bedroom.

"Lay down," I command, in which Damon obeys immediately.

"Now what is this about?" he asks right as I lay down next to him, placing my head on his chest.

"You were dying right here."

"Now how could this be a good memory?"

"You told me that you were sorry for the choices that had gotten you there, but you said it was worth is because if you had chosen differently, you wouldn't have met me. Here, was also the place where you told me that you loved me and I cried. You had found your way into my heart and I accepted you, fully and with all of your flaws."

Damon kisses the top of my head, squeezing me even tighter. We just lay there, letting all of our other thoughts irrelevant.

"But, you survived, which means our journey must carry on!" I climb off the bed and skip from the room. I know this next place would be hard to go to, but a milestone in our relationship happened there.

The ruins of my house had been cleared and construction has just started working on the rebuild. We walk onto the platform where my porch used to be.

"We both remember this spot so vividly that I need not elaborate."

"I remember. It was an awesome spot."

"I know. Every look we exchanged made me so nervous. Just being so close to you sparked something inside me that I couldn't control."

"I know," Damon wiggles his eyebrows.

"I do have one question though," I glance at Damon, "Did you feel guilty?"

"Hell yeah, but it was so worth it."

"Do it again," I command, catching him off guard.

"What?" he asks, but without further ado, I grab his shirt and pull him into me. We stand there in the same spot, remembering the same kiss that really began the domino effect. After that one kiss, my discipline regarding him began tumbling down, causing me to fall head first for this man.

"I'm so glad that I'm allowed to do that whenever the hell I want," Damon says immediately as we pull apart.

"Guilt-free indulgence," I shrug with a smile lingering on my face, "we've just got one more stop on our list."

"Thank you." His voice whispers intimately, sending a shiver up my spine.

"You're welcome," I respond quietly before adding, "and happy birthday."

**Next chapter will be a continuation of this one, so stay tuned! As usual, if you have any comments, requests, or whatever, please feel free to review or message me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews! Your comments inspire me to write more and update faster!**

Damon's POV

I lean over and kiss Elena on the neck as she drives to our next spot on this little adventure, making her swerve slightly into the other lane.

"Stop that. You're going to make us wreck," she giggles, trying to stay focused on the road. "Believe me. There will be time for that later."

"I know, but like they all say; there is no time like the present."

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes playfully, but I can tell by the look on her face that she is content. I know that being with her can be strenuous and hard, but it is also one of the easiest things in the world. The one thing that I never thought I would have has become just so beautifully simple; love. And I do love her more than I have ever loved anything. I would die a million times for this one girl.

"What?" she notices me off in a daze.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. I know how you function, Damon. We are kind of two parts of the same whole."

"Well that's just it," I sigh, "we work. We just work together and nothing has ever been easier for me." She smiles that perfect smile and then I notice that we are back at our house.

"The last spot is at home?" I question.

"Yup." She says, pulling me through the door.

"I guess I expected balloons and fireworks."

"Trust me, you'll like this _much_ better because I know you're not into that sort of thing."

"I know. I can't stand all the gaudy birthday decorations."

She continues to pull me in the direction of our bedroom.

"Now, I'm really confused. The last spot is in here?" Without saying anything else, she opens the door. It takes me a moment to realize what has been added.

Scattered across the room in various places are framed pictures of the two of us, as well as little things that didn't belong to me. There are several of Elena's books in my stack next to the wall. Her slippers sit next to mine under the bed. We had been living together all summer, but she hadn't really staked her claim at the house though.

"I had Jeremy put everything in place while we were gone."

I make my way around the room, noticing the small details that had been incorporated into the room.

"I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend and this is one thing that boyfriends and girlfriends do. They have pictures of their adventures everywhere and share the same space because they want to be closer; so if leaving my pajamas laying on the floor and adding my favorite books to your shelf brings me closer to you, than that is what I'll do."

I turn and look at her, unable to say a single word; speechless. It is such a simple thing to do, but being deprived of the reciprocation of love for so many years has caused the idea of relationships to be foreign territory. With a big smile on her face, I can tell that _this_ is exactly the reaction she was looking for.

"I've got one more present for you." Sauntering over to the drawer, she pulls out a composition notebook. On the front it reads _World History._

"Wow. You're history homework; just what I wanted," I tease with a raised eyebrow. She pushes me gently, pressing the notebook into my hands.

"It's not actually my history notebook. I just needed a title that would eliminate anyone's desire to read it."

We both take a seat on the edge of the bed and I turn the cover to reveal the first page. The date at the top is written in Elena's elegant handwriting, going all the way back to our trip to Georgia.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something happened yesterday and I don't know why, but I feel there is so much more to come. Damon Salvatore; brother of Stefan, vampire, man, friend? He is a terrible man, a relentless vampire who makes bad choices and has zero remorse whatsoever, but he saved my life. Not only that, but he knew where I was when the car wreck happened. I don't know whether to be freaked out because I have a stalker or thankful that I had a guardian when I desperately needed one. _

_ I don't know why I started a different journal for this guy. Maybe I did it out of guilt, so I could just burn it later on; maybe I'm afraid of letting myself be too comfortable with a man that might not have any good assets. Anyways, I suppose I'll keep you posted. Ciao_

I fan the pages, flipping to one of the dog eared ones.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Damon's lips part slightly when he is surprised and his hands are surprisingly soft although I don't think he uses moisturizer. The tension had been building and as much as I shouldn't admit it, I can't help but notice that something has changed between us. Our relationship has evolved and I don't know where we stand now because I care about him so much, but is there something more there? Is it love? I don't know. I don't think I could be so bold to say so, but it might be true. Maybe I'm crazy. No, I most definitely think I am being crazy. _

I close the book without finishing the page.

"I'm going to keep this, if that's alright with you?" I wrap my arms around her tightly, just to hold onto the most real thing I've ever had.

"Happy Birthday, Damon." Her voice is barely a whisper, but that is ok because I can hear her pounding heart above it all.

**How was it? Any requests, comments, or words at all, please feel free to drop me a review! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the delay on this chapter! I can't even begin to tell you how crazy my life has been lately. I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

Damon's POV

Leaning up against the wall, I've got the best view in the bar. Elena is bent over the pool table, aligning her cue with the ball and pocket. Wanting this on camera, I pull out my phone and snap a picture. The sound of the click causes Elena to turn around with a teasing glare.

"Uh, I'm starting a scrapbook?" I make a weak attempt at covering up my true motives. She shakes her head and turns back towards the table, being sure to shake her butt a little bit more for my benefit.

I hear her cue hit the ball, but when a string of cuss words follow, I assume there is no success in her actions.

"Here, let me help," I say, kissing her on the cheek before standing behind her to guide her arms through the proper motions. Her arms become subject to my movement as I hit the cue ball perfectly in the center, allowing it to send several other balls rolling into different pockets. Elena lets out a whoop before breaking out into her victory dance.

We high five and then kiss on the lips before she leans over and swats me on the butt.

"It looks like I've got another turn," she whispers in my ear and then prances toward the table.

"Alright, Miss Confident. I suppose you don't need my help anymore." I throw my hands up and back away.

"Yeah, I totally got this," she shakes her head, grimacing slightly. With careful precision she takes her turn, knocking the cue ball straight into the pocket.

"Dammit," she punches the air, spinning towards me with a mock look of fury.

"You're adorable," I smile, adoring how her lips purse together when she pouts and the way her bad moods never last because the light always shine through.

I ever so lightly kiss her, letting our lips just barely touch before taking my turn. Knocking several of the solid color balls into pockets, I shrug, but still have a smug look on my face.

"You know, this table isn't very good for playing pool anyways," I nod my head, lifting her off the ground to set her on the billiard table. Getting in between her legs, I look upward at her beautiful smile to kiss those perfect lips. After a minute or so, Elena pushes away, glancing up at the speakers in the ceiling.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Hopping down from the table she starts to sway to the song.

"All I hear is like a banjo and a boy that desperately needs to go through puberty," I say sarcastically. She playfully rolls her eyes and continues singing along, "Cause love don't know what distance is."

I pull her into me and twirl her around in my arms as she belts out the chorus.

"But I don't want good and I don't want good enough. I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love. Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else. Who cares if you're all I think about, I've searched the world and I know now; it ain't right if you ain't lost your mind."

Capturing her lips with mine, I interrupt her singing, but as her body melts into mine, I can tell that she doesn't care.

"Let's get out of here," I whisper, literally inches from her face. I pull a twenty out of my pocket and toss it on the table to pay for our drinks without breaking eye contact. Hand in hand, we head home, just ready for a shower and sleep.

After we get ready for bed, I crawl in behind Elena and hold her, wrapping my arms around her slender body. She fits perfectly against me.

"I don't want easy, I want crazy," she sings, but it's barely audible.

"I know, baby. If you wanted easy, than you sure as hell wouldn't be lying in bed with me right now."

She laughs, snuggling in tighter.

"Damon?" she murmurs, turning around to face me.

"Hmm?" I keep my eyes closed; just focusing on her gentle touch as she gently trails her finger along the contours of my chest.

"When did you change your mind? About being human?"

I sigh, trying to find the right words.

"I realized that it was really ok; to be a vampire. I am strong and ageless and I won't die of old age or disease. At first I saw who I was and was disgusted by the mere unnaturalness of it all, but I came to the understanding that it was ok," I pause, rubbing her side with my hand, "actually you brought me to that conclusion; when you told me that you liked me just the way I was."

"Oh?" she raises an eyebrow, inquiringly.

"Elena, you have no idea the effect you have on me: Every word…Every touch," I murmur, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "Every kiss." I lean in and press my lips to hers, taking time to suck on both her top and bottom lip.

Elena gently pushes me onto my back and I just let her. She sits on my abdomen, straddling me with her legs and then works her loose t-shirt off her body, revealing her perfect breasts. Since I am already shirtless, she tugs down my briefs and massages me everywhere. I close my eyes, gasping as she moves her hands methodically over my body. I feel her tongue trail down my chest and everywhere around the area that I need her most.

"Don't tease me, woman," I pant. I can't see her face, but I know she is smirking because she continues to torment me although this part does feel fucking incredible. I gasp as she takes hold of me and does exactly the things that make me satisfied until I'm left lying there with sweat coating my body.

I quickly flip her over onto her back and yank those black lace panties off. She just smiles at me with that look I've come to know so well. She knows that she is good, which is why I am so ready to return the favor.

"Now," I say, still breathing heavily, "It's _your_ turn."

**Hey, if you all could take just a couple seconds to drop me a review, it would be greatly appreciated. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed! This next chapter is a request from an unknown guest, where Damon and Elena have a lazy day watching movies and eating pancakes and taking bubble baths. I hope you enjoy because Damon and Elena's summer is almost over!**

Elena's POV

I stand in the kitchen, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of underwear, making pancakes on the griddle, exhausted and sore because Damon and I somehow thought it would be a good idea to have mind blowing sex all night long. Since Jeremy is taking a road trip and won't be back for a couple days, we have been taking advantage of the extended privacy.

"Ok. I've got a stack of about 20 movies from Titanic to Rocky Horror Picture Show to Pulp Fiction to Avatar," Damon says from behind me, "so take your pick?"

"You pick first and I'll finish up making breakfast, ok?" I say flipping a pancake.

"Sounds like a plan," Damon swats me on the butt before turning to leave and out of the corner of my eye, I notice that he is completely naked. Summer is quickly coming to an end, but a memorable one it has been. We still have some more plans before I head off to college, but today's agenda includes nothing more than lying in bed with my boyfriend and watching movies all day. I grab a tray from the cupboard and put two plates, a stack of pancakes, two glasses of orange juice (spiked with just a little bit of vodka), syrup, and silverware. Bringing the tray upstairs, I find Damon lying lazily in the middle of the bed with the remote resting on his chest.

"What are we watching?" I ask, setting the tray down on the bed after I climb into bed.

"Harry Potter," Damon says, stacking several pancakes on his plate and drowning them in syrup.

"I have actually read the books several times."

"Oh really? I would have pegged you for being the Twilight type girl."

"I will be honest; I did actually read those before…you know…the supernatural terrors came to life."

"I bet Edward couldn't do this though," Damon bares his fangs and lets the vampire in him take over, "and I am positive that I am ten times better than him at this." He uses his heightened speed to flip me roughly over onto my back and kiss my neck ferociously, nearly knocking our breakfast onto the floor.

"Ow," I laugh as he presses his body into my hips, which are still sore from last night's marathon.

"Oh yeah, I'm a little tender in that department too," Damon rolls off of me, settling for just snuggling instead.

"Well if last night is any indication, I believe that you are twenty times better than Edward."

"I would hope so. That dude sparkles," Damon says before eating a forkful of pancakes, "Damn, these pancakes are good. What did you put in them?"

"I'll never tell," I shake my head, being sure to enunciate every syllable teasingly. He gently kisses the top of my head.

We finish our breakfast as well as the first movie before we come to a consensus to take a bath before the next film. The warm water feels good on my body as I slowly ease myself into the tub. Damon climbs in behind me, carefully positioning his body against mine. I dump nearly half of a bottle of bubble bath so they surround us completely

Damon just smiles at me as I put some in his hair and on his chin. Even then, I can't help but kiss that perfect, soapy face of his, getting bubbles all over my cheeks too.

I sink into him, letting us drop beneath the surface, wanting to feel as close to him as possible.

"You know, I have always envied you because of this bathtub," I admit, making Damon laugh

"All you had to do was ask," Damon taunts, flirtatiously raising his eyebrows.

"But now, having access whenever I feel like it AND bathtub sex whenever I want makes up for lost time."

"Mmmm, I do love bathtub sex," Damon nods his head, "and bedroom sex and kitchen sex and lake sex and anywhere sex."

I playfully roll my eyes, but I notice Damon turn serious. "But I love the simple things too; like brushing your hair, helping you pick out school supplies, taking long walks with no intention of stopping, making huge messes in the kitchen because neither of us are very good chefs."

I feel tears linger in my eye, but they are simply tears of joy because these last couple months have been the best I've ever had. He has made me expect more out of life; therefore I am getting more out of it. I have never done so much living in my eighteen years of my life than I have with Damon this Summer. I love life now, I love being in love, and I love Damon.

Damon gently wipes the tears from my cheeks just before hopping out of the bathtub, sloshing water and bubbles all over the floor.

"Shall we," he says holding out his hand to me, still completely naked. I burst into laughter before allowing him to help me out. We put on a fresh pair of pajamas and climb back into bed, to enjoy one of the simple joys of my new everlasting life.

**Thanks for reading & please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Delenahart3 requested a sex on the beach scene, so….here it goes! This is a little more risky of a chapter, but not graphic enough to be M, just to warn you.**

Elena's POV

The August sun beats down hard on the glistening Caribbean ocean while air is sweet with coconut scented suntan lotion and piña coladas. Damon and I flew out of Virginia yesterday and have rented out this private island in the Caribbean for the whole week. The refrigerator is full of good food, the cellar is stocked with good wine, and the company is perfect. Since I will be heading off to college in just a couple weeks, Damon surprised me with this getaway. He packed my suitcase and made all of the arrangements and then drove us to the airport when I was just expecting a trip to the grocery store.

"Can we just live here?" I murmur lazily. We lay next to each other on chaise lounges, enjoying the whole island to ourselves.

"You wouldn't have to go to college or get a job. We could stay here, sleep until noon, lie on the beach all day and have sex all night."

I roll onto my stomach glance at him over my sunglasses. "Tempting, but I know the best thing for me is to live the most normal life I can. I'm not going to get caught up in the details of what species I am."

"By species you mean beautiful, sexy, smart, brave, and crazy in bed women like yourself, right?"

I let a smile shine out, "you are one hell of a smooth talker."

"That's just how I roll," Damon says, getting up from his spot. He starts to walk towards the water and right as I am about to ask what he is doing, he blatantly pulls off his swimming trunks. I burst into laughter as I stare at his naked body as it walks towards the ocean.

"I am liking the view back here," I holler out. He wades out into the ocean, until his lower half is submerged. I walk towards the ocean, crossing my arms, watching Damon bask in all his naked glory.

"You know that you are DYING to get in here with me," Damon asserts, teasing me with his eyebrows.

"I've already died once; I think I can restrain myself."

"Hmmm," Damon puts a finger to his lips, dramatically pondering, "what if I told you that I have a serious hard on for you?"

"Show me," I utter seriously.

Damon runs a hand through his hair before sauntering out of the water until the water is just lapping against his ankles. And by the looks of his body, he is telling the truth. I give in and run to him, letting his arms squeeze our bodies together so I can feel his built up need for me while we feverously press our greedy lips together.  
"Why do you tease me?" he breathes.  
"Because it makes you want me more," I respond easily, as we pull out of the kiss.

"I could never want you more because I want you ALL the time."

"Well then I guess I better get naked." Damon smirks his signature smirk before pulling at the strings of my bikini, letting my breasts be revealed to Damon's anticipating gaze. He leaves a string of kisses down my chest and through the valley of my chest and down towards my stomach. He helps me out of my bikini bottoms before tugging me to the ground. We lay on the shoreline of the beach, kissing and feeling each other; letting the water rush over our bodies with every incoming tide.

Damon lies on top of me, resting some of his weight on his elbows as his hands support my head. He gently bites my lower lip before dipping his tongue into my mouth, craving my taste. I arch my back, providing Damon with easier access to me. With one swift and smooth thrust, we connect, still holding on in order to maximize the intensity when the moment hits. He rolls his hips, making me gasp as tears threaten to roll down my cheeks. We desperately use whatever self-control we have left to elongate the building tension. I knew that neither of us would be able to hold onto it much longer and apparently Damon comes to this realization as well.

"Let go," he breathes, before we take each other. I call out his name, letting the euphoria rush over us until he collapses on me. Our naked, wet bodies stick together as we recover from the hot passion that flowed between us

"Fucking awesome," Damon pants as we come back down from our high. I smile, feeling satisfied, not just because of the incredible beach sex that just happened, but because I can make the 150 year old sex god feel as he makes me feel.

"I love you so damn much," Damon turns his head towards me.

"Yeah," I breathe before leaning into him to whisper in his ear, "me too."

**What did you think? Please drop me a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Life has been really busy. I am sad to say, this will be the last chapter. Since TVD comes back this week, Damon and Elena's honeymoon summer has to end. It has been a pleasure writing this story for you all, so let's just enjoy this last one and prepare ourselves for an awesome season 5.**

Damon's POV

I sit against the headboard and watch as our perfect summer nears completion. Elena flits around the room, finishing up the packing process while I watch the best thing that has ever happened to me move away. Although we've made commitments to frequent visitations of each other and late night Skype meetings, it just won't be the same waking up alone every morning.

"Have you seen my hairdryer?" Elena says, rummaging through the cupboards in the bathroom. I lazily pull the device out of her bag, holding it up for her to see.

"You'd lose your ass if it wasn't connected to your body," I tease.

"I know," she says sappily, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"You got that right. God knows that Blondie can't keep her head on straight."

I can see the excitement she has for the new chapter in her life, but also the mourning of an end to an incredible summer.

"Come here," I motion for her to come lay next to me. She lies against me, with her back to my chest, so I can hold her and wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear.

"Tomorrow is going to come. You and Caroline are going to drive to Whitmore with your laundry baskets full of girly dorm decorations, a small stash of booze, all the junk food a proper college student should have, and pictures of us."

I see Elena nod her head in agreement, which makes me smile.

"You are going to put one next to your bed, on the mirror, in your binder, and several in plain sight so Caroline can enjoy them too," I say, making Elena laugh, "And then you are going to call me whenever you feel the need or want to talk. You are not going to hesitate because you know that I will be here in Mystic Falls at the ready to make you smile and cry and laugh at the same time."

She nods her head again and I am certain that we are going to be just fine.

"You promise?"

"I promise," she says with just a little waver in her voice, "as long as you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Do you promise to call me whenever _you_ need or want to talk? Do you promise to make frequent surprise visits to my dorm room, even if it is the middle of the night? Do you promise to think about me every day and text me about what's going on in your world?"

"Absolutely, I promise." There is a long pause, where we just lay together in silence.

"Good," she says quietly before spinning around in my embrace to kiss me on the lips. The contact is gentle and loving; sweet and innocent.

"If there are any creeps hanging out around Whitmore, you also be sure to let me know. I'll drive up there any time of day and eat them." Elena whacks my arm playfully.

"You're forgetting that your girlfriend is one badass vampire herself, with a vampire best friend."

"I know, but I figured the whole damsel in distress thing might be kind of a turn on, except that I find your strength and independence hot as hell."

"I can show you, if you want," Elena bites her lip, "just how strong I can be."

I smirk lightly as my eyes narrow curiously, which is enough confirmation for her because she quickly pushes me onto my back and has my arms pinned to the bed.

Straddling my body with her hands on each side of my head, holding my arms down, she tilts her hips into me, so the only thing between us is a ruffled sheet and a thin pair of panties. I struggle a little under her hold, but her determination to keep me restrained is impeccable. She slowly lets her vampire instincts take over as she bares her fangs and the veins web out from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she plunges her teeth into my neck, squeezing my arms tight. I struggle to remove the fabric separating me from her while the euphoric sensation of her feeding on me blurs my vision. Elena removes the sheet and connects us with such vigor while indulging in my blood. Just as I think I might pass out from the rush, she removes her fangs from my neck and rolls off of me. Sweat lingers on my forehead as I breathe heavily until I come back down from our high.

"Ah hell. You can't go to college. Not after doing that to me," I laugh, still in awe of how the sex just keeps getting better and better.

"Now you have more incentive to come visit."

"As if I didn't have some already."

Elena smiles, licking her blood stained lips, savoring the taste of my blood.

"I love you," I say, turning serious, "I know that I tell you a lot, but I want you to believe it without a doubt."

"I know," she smiles, "and I do."

"I would do anything for you, even move up to Whitmore if that's what you wanted."

"And that's why I love you so much. I know that you are crazy about me just as I am crazy about you. So no matter where we are, we can be crazy about each other from a distance. We are meant to be."

"Without a doubt," I smile that love-struck smile before kissing those lips that fit to mine so perfectly.

**What did you think of the story as a whole? What was your favorite chapter? I want to hear what you all have to say. I am working on another story, so stay tuned for that and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
